Harry Potter and the Spiritual Force
by Dumblewho
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP!! Ancestors bestow a gift on Harry Potter which allows him...read to find out. Also, Harry deals with the coming of age GIRLS what to do?!! Action, Romance please read and review and tell me what you think.
1. Harry Potter and the Spiritual Force cha...

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to J.K. Rowling except my fingers which are so tired from typing.

This is my first HP fanfic...so be gentle...and make sure you leave a review cause it really helps...also i am not sure if i am finished with this Chapter but i just wanted to get some comments and reviews...Sorry 

Chapter 1

Just Another Day on Privet Drive

Harry awoke in the middle of the night, just like every night after his return from his fourth year at Hogwarts. Every time he would close his eyes he would see Cedric's cold dead eyes staring right at him. Filled with life before, then suddenly wiped away with a flash of bright green light. Then he would see Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw witch who he himself had a crush on but was also Cedric's girlfriend. How many times did he hate Cedric for asking her to the Yule Ball before he got a chance to ask her or being his "one that he would most miss" for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament? How many times he wished that Cedric was gone and leaved Cho to himself. Now he finally has the chance to be with her but his feeling of guilt and remorse in his heart, he knew that he can never be with her. How could he look into her eyes or the eyes of Cedric's parents knowing that it was he who was responsible for taking away their loved one? The stress on his mind was too much to handle it was killing him. The only way to cope with this feeling was to force himself to sleep, just like every night before.

"Boy, get your arse down here and make us breakfast" screamed Uncle Vernon. 

Harry has been making breakfast every morning since his Aunt Petunia started her gardening classes. Harry did not mind because it took his mind of his constant struggle raging in his head and he had no energy left from the lack of sleep to protest. Also, since Aunt Petunia strict diet plan for Dudley made breakfast a lot simpler to prepare, which usually consist of orange juice and gram crackers.

After the minute breakfast, Dudley ran upstairs, "THUD, THUD, THUD." Only to return with a smile on his face.

"Dad! Dad! Can I do this?" Dudley pleaded showing Uncle Vernon a yellow flyer. "PLEASE, PLEASE!" With a huge smile on his face. 

Harry was sick of everything that dealt with happiness, especially if it included Dudley's happiness. Dudley's glees of joy caused Harry's head to hurt, so he headed upstairs to try and sleep in his room.

"Where do you think your going?" said Uncle Vernon. "All you every do is eat and sleep, why don't you try working in the Garden?" He turned to Dudley, "Dudley, I let you join this but you have to take him" pointing to Harry with his nose and a smug look on his face.

"NO! If I bring him, I'll be the laughing stack of the class!" said Dudley. Harry was amazed at Uncle Vernon. _When did he ever let me do anything that Dudley every wanted? Maybe this is a new side of Uncle Vernon, a better side _Harry thought. 

"Why father, WHY!?" Dudley cried, but Harry notice Uncle Vernon motion Dudley to come closer and he whispered in his son's ear, still staring at Harry with evil look on his face. Then all of Harry's questions were answered when an evil grin started to form on Dudley's chubby face and he knew then, that something was wrong.

"The wimp boy coming with me, the wimp boy coming with me" Dudley spoke in a sing song voice. He walked up to Harry and pushed him hard on the chest, forcing Harry into a wall. Anger started to fill Harry's mind, all thoughts of sorrow was wiped clean and his cheeks flared up. He gave a menacing glare to Dudley causing him to flinch. Although Harry was lighter than Dudley, his growth spurt over the year brought him a few inches taller. 

Confused, Dudley was only able to mumble "Um…you better…um…get ready CAUSE WE'ER LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES." Believing he won the confrontation with Harry, Dudley regained his composure and Dudley made a fist and punched it into his other hand trying to glare at Harry with the same degree. Harry neither flinched nor backed down from him.

Dudley was the one to break the silence by running off to his room to get ready. With this Harry ran towards Uncle Vernon, who still had his "superior look" on his face, and snatched it from his hand. Harry stood there in shock.

**TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND?**

**Wanna be prepared for any physical confrontation?**

**Well here is your chance.**

**Learn How To Fight. Learn The Secrets of Kung Fu.**

**FIRST FIVE LESSONS ARE FREE!**

**@ SUI LUM PAI**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go upstairs and get ready!" said Uncle Vernon 

"But…" lost for words, Harry couldn't believe what his Uncle was putting him into.

"No, Buts...get changed and I expect you to be downstairs in ten minutes!" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry's mind raced. _What am I going to do? There must be a reason why Uncle Vernon allowed me to go with Dudley. How can I stand up to him, his over 100 pounds heavier than me. That's it, Uncle Vernon thinks Dudley can push me around in this class but if I use magic I…damn! I can't use magic, there are probably too many Muggles there. _Having no other choice or great plans, which was usually Hermione department, got his things ready and went downstairs.

The drive to the gym was not that far, it was five minutes away. _Knowing Uncle Vernon he'll probably pick Dudley early and force me to walk home_ Harry thought. How was he going to survive this, not only would he be stuck with Dudley but there would probably be boys twice the size of him just waiting to pummel him to death and he was stuck without his wand. Usually, Harry was able to get out of sticky situations with his trusty wand. Voldemort himself was unable to kill him because of his wand, but he threw that idea out of his head because it brought memories of Cedric.

When they arrived at the gym, Harry got out of the car and saw the sign, a tiger on one side and a dragon that reminded him of the horntail he faced on the first task, on the other and in the middle was **SUI LUM PAI**. He looked through the window to see grow me sparring with each other. _Ouch_ Harry thought as one guy got a swift kick to the head. _ What am I doing here? These guys can throw me across the room if they wanted. _Harry shivered as he followed Dudley into the room who was making sounds of glee as they entered.

"HEY!" yelled a young Asian male who looked to be in his 20's. "You two" looking at Harry and Dudley. "Pay respect before you enter the dojo." Dudley and Harry looked confused at each other. Dudley then searched in his pockets and brought out five pounds. "Um…I only have five pounds" said Dudley cautiously.

The room started to fill with laughter. "No, I mean bow before you enter the room like this," putting his hands directly on his sides and tilting his head forward while Harry and Dudley followed. "Now sit here with the other kids and wait for _Sifu _to arrive." With this Harry and Dudley sat on the floor and waited. Looking around the room Harry noticed flimsy swords, staffs, some spears that look as flimsy as the swords. He notice hanging scrolls with Chinese writing on them filling the walls of the room. Harry looked at the others sitting down with him and notice that many of them were larger then him. Even though Harry grew taller, he was still skin and bone compared to the others but to his own comfort there were also kids younger and smaller than he was.

"Good morning" came a voice directly behind Harry. Harry turned to find a scrawny old man with white hair and a white beard no longer than Dumbledores. He was no taller than Harry and a small hint of an accent. Everyone in the room stopped and turned around to face the old man and then bowed. Harry was reminded of Dumbledore because of the energy that filled the room once he entered. 

Nodding towards the new students he inspected each person with his steady eyes. Then he came to Harry, starring into his eyes, Harry felt his soul being pierced by some unknown force and then he stopped and smiled. "Thank you for joining us today, I am Sifu Chow"

A hand little hand rose up "What a _Sifu?_" asked the young girl.

"Sifu is Chinese for teacher." Walking back and forth in front of the class he started to speak again "First, we start with what Kung Fu means. _Kung_ means energy and _Fu _means time. 

Dudley was starting to get anxious and raised his hand quickly, "When do we learn to fight?" he asked impatiently while others asked the same question, over and over. Sifu raised his hands and motioned for them to quiet down.

"Ah, so you want to learn how to fight?" With this a cheer from, what Harry notice, all the big teens. "You want to learn how to, how do you say it…KICK SOME ASS!" said Sifu Chow followed by another cheer from the boys. "Well" he looked at Harry "what does FU mean again?"

"Um…time" Harry answered with some uncertainty. 

"Yes, time…with time I will teach you how to protect yourself if your ever in danger. I will teach you first how control the mind and with this you can control your body. The body cannot exist without the mind and with out the mind you will end up on defeat." said the old man.

"DEFEAT!" yelled a young man. "I never lost in a school fight before and I can probably kick your scrawny arse too." With this the young man jumped up and towered over the old man, he was probably a foot taller than Sifu Chow. Harry noticed that the advance students just glanced toward the argument and started to spar again._ What are they doing? Someone had got to stop this cause this guy is going to kill hi. _ Then to his surprise Sifu Chow started to walk away. _ What is he doing turning his back on the enemy?!_ Harry notice the young man start to go after him and right before Harry tried to stand, the young man threw a punch.

"SIFU WATCH OU…." But before he completed his sentence the young man was down. Sifu Chow moved with such quickness that Harry could barely see what had happen. Harry stared at the young man's face and notice two bruises developing on both of his eyes and one broken nose. _ Three HITS!_ Harry blinked again with his mouth hanging open as well as the other new students._ I only saw one! It was like…MAGIC._

*****

After the incident with the young man, the class continued without any interruptions. Two of Sifu Chow's students had to drag the poor boy outside to wait for his father. Harry noticed that he was not the only one who was still in awe of the Masters performance. Sifu Chow continued to explain the philosophy of Kung-Fu and how it is important to train the mind. "Once the mind is strong, anything is possible."

"Well, enough talking, I think some of you are getting restless. Get up! Because this is your first class, I will teach you only two things. First, the stances. There is Horse, Snake, Tiger, and Crane." as he said this he switch into different stances with one fluid motion. "The Horse stance is first and most basic stance. Now you all try." 

Harry spread his feet to two feet apart, brought his fists to his mid section and bended down, just as the Sifu showed him. As he did this, Sifu Chow went around the room commenting on each and every students stances. He looked at Dudley who was struggling to get is correct. "Now you must stay like that for 1 minute" said Sifu Chow.

_One minute!_ Harry thought as he started to feel his legs give in. His skinny legs were not used to the harsh workout and he never had the need to use his legs in Quidditch. He looked around and most kid were having the same trouble that he was having. A lot of them were standing up from exhaustion but Harry thought tried his best to stay in the stance for that one agonizing minute. 

"Pain leads to Fear" said Sifu Chow "Fear is the mind killer." Harry tried to pay attention to what Sifu Chow was saying but his legs were starting to shake uncontrollably._ I think this is longer than a minute._ Harry closed his eyes to fight the pain that started to fill his body. He remembered the Cruciatus Curse that Vodermort used on him. The pain was unbearable. 

_"What are you complaining about this is nothing_" said a voice in his head.

_"But I can't..."_ thought Harry

_"You felt the Cruciatus Curse and you fought the Imperius Curse, this is nothing"_ Then Harry's mind started to drift outside of his body. The pain disappeared and then he was suddenly awakened by Dudley yelling his name. "HARRY" When Harry opened his eyes he noticed the whole room staring at him with an awe expression on their faces.

"Harry" said Sifu Chow "You may sit down, it has been three minutes already." To Harry's surprise a smile developed on Sifu Chow's face. As Harry took his seat he felt extremely uncomfortable with the stares that the whole room was giving him. Some of the kids were muttering "show off" or "stupid git."

"Why do you think Harry was able to stand much longer then everyone else?" he asked the class. "He was able to control his mind to shut out the pain. Am I right Harry" Not wanting to bring more attention to himself, Harry gave a simple nod. "The second thing I will teach you is to control your mind through breathing. Breathing gives life, and with proper breathing you shut out pain. Everyone has an inner force, some more than others. That inner force is what we Chinese call CHI. Breathing correctly helps you focus that CHI which then helps you focus your mind.

"First, close your eyes. Breath through you nose, picture that air travel up into your mind, then down into your stomach, now hold it there" as Harry followed, he felt a calmness that went through his body. "Then release the air through your mouth." With that, Harry thoughts of regret and sorrow left his body. "This is the most fundamental and important part of Kung-Fu, the ability to breath right allows you to focus your CHI. Inner demons that plague the mind can be fought by this simple techniques. MIND OVER MATTER" said Sifu Chow and with this he dismissed the class.

As Harry and the others got up to leave, he notice Uncle Vernon waiting for them in the car. "Harry" called a voice behind him. He turned to see Sifu Chow motioning for him to come over. "I been meaning to talk to you" he said as Harry walked back toward the teacher. "What you did was very impressive, it takes a student months of training to control their mind like that, have you taking Martial Arts before?"

"No" said Harry

"Well, good. It is not every time I get a student with your natural ability, I expect you to come back tomorrow, same time. Alright" with that Harry nodded but a question was eating at him he had to ask.

"Sifu, remember that young man, you hit him three times, but I was only able to see one hit."

"Ah, very perceptive aren't we Harry? Well, my mind is clear from all other outside disturbances. I am able to think clearly and focus all my energy to this one task." said Sifu Chow. As he said this he look into Harry's eyes just as he did at the begging of class. "Harry, is there anything that is troubling you?" 

"Um...well I have nightmares about..." Harry could not continue, the guilt of Cedric's death started to fill his thoughts.

"Nightmares? Well, you know that breathing technique you just learned?" Harry nodded "Right before you go to sleep, sit down and practice the technique for thirty minutes. Going to sleep with a troubled mind, will lead to troubled dreams. Okay?"

"Yes, Sifu" Harry then bowed and turn to see Uncle Vernon. _Well, I guess I am walking home then_.__

END OF CHAPTER ONE

What will Harry Potter do next? Will Nightmares Still Plague His Mind_? _

Stay Tuned To Find Out


	2. Harry Potter and the Spiritual Force cha...

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to J.K. Rowling except my fingers which are so tired from typing.

Thank You everyone for the great reviews, Honestly it is you, readers who pushed me to keep on writing. Sorry about the confusion, I didn't know that it takes awhile for Fanfiction to post up fics. Well here is the real Chapter 2, hope you like it as much as i loved writing it. Keep on posting your reviews and remember to TELL A FRIEND.

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Visitor

Looking around, Harry was overcame by the beauty that surrounded him. The black sand that felt like powder flowing between his toes, the calmness of the ocean which reflected the sky and each and every single cloud perfectly. He ventured his eyes to the sky and there were no sign of dark clouds ahead and the sound of waves washing against the sparkling sand which glittered like the night's stars. _I can stay like this forever_. 

"Harry" a voice called out to him. "Harry, what are you doing?" He looked up only to be blinded by the brilliant light of the sun.

"Just thinking" said Harry as he set his eyes back to the never ending blue ocean noticing a water spout a hundred yards ahead.

"About...?" the voice asked. 

"About how my life has changed so much, I haven't been able to enjoy the people and things around me. How I have taken for granted so many things because I would always worry about how my past will come back and haunt me. If I keep feeling sorry for myself because of the past, it will affect my future and if I keep worrying about the future, I'll never be happy." Suddenly two arms draped from his shoulders and ran her fingers across his stomach bringing an amazing feeling that coursed through his body. She had the perfect touch, a touch that melted your soul which craved for more and more. Harry felt intoxicated with a feeling that he had never felt before. 

"When did the famous Harry Potter become such a great philosopher?" with this she gave him strong hug.

"I have had fourteen grueling years to evaluate my life and everything suddenly came into perspective. Who cares what tomorrow brings, I am going to start living day by day and enjoy every second." With this he took her hands into his own and just when he was about to turn around..."HARRY!" came a thundering voice. _Uncle Vernon_. "Our breakfast is waiting!"

Harry opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. _ Damn! I lost it._

Every since he started meditating before he went to bed, pleasant dreams filled his head. No more Cedric, No more Voldemort, No more nightmares waking him in the middle of the night. But there was always the silhouette of the faceless girl in his dreams._ For the past five nights, that girl has haunted my dreams, well not exactly haunted, more like graced my dreams._ The only thing that Harry could remember was her scent._ Country Apple_ Harry thought. It flowed through her skin, it resonated from her pores. It was the only thing that he was able to distinguish from the girl in his dreams.

Harry got out of his bed and looked into the mirror a changed man. The shadow of death that resided on his face after Cedric's death was washed away, the only thing that remanded was_ ME._ Minus the skin and bone, muscles started to develop and he felt he was growing even taller.

Harry ran down the stairs, made breakfast, and listen to Uncle Vernon constant complaining of how lazy he was, but Harry was a changed man. Nothing, especially Uncle Vernon's constant yapping, could bring him down. Harry took the dishes, washed them and ran up stairs to get ready.

"I'm off." Harry yelled.

"Why you little..." Uncle Vernon's screams of protest was drowned out by Harry's running to class. Like everyday after the first class, Harry would run to the gym because Dudley already dropped the class because of its lack of fighting and Uncle Vernon would surely not drop him off. Harry made and effort to come to class at least 30 minutes before class starts._ Man, if Hermione heard that I was going to class early, she'll flip._ Of course he would glad to be away from Uncle Vernon and Dudley, but he liked to observe the advance students while they practice. Harry was always the type to learn more from watching and copying, he was never the book type of person. _I guess all the practice of copying that Ron and I did off of Hermione is starting to pay off._

He also made friends with Sifu Chow's son, John. He was a tall Asian male, unlike his father, and was 22 years old. Sometimes John would take Harry to the side and show him some illegal moves when his father is not watching.

The class usually starts with meditation, then they would practice with the four stance. Harry always loved to practice the horse stance, he felt a certain affinity towards this stance. It reminder him of his father, James Potter and his Animagus form which was a stag. They also started to learn Kung-Fu forms, which were a series of moves done in consecutive order to form a sort of a dance. Then, Sifu Chow ended the class with a warm down stretch and another ten minutes of meditation.

"Harry" called Sifu Chow, motioning Harry to come and talk to him. "You know that after today's class, I'll have to ask you pay. Right?"

"Yes" Harry nodded and stared at the ground knowing full well that he did not have the money to pay. _Surely Uncle Vernon would not lend me any money for something I enjoy._ "Well the thing is, my Uncle..."

"The uncle that made you walk home after the first day of class?"

"That same one. I don't think he'll want to pay cause he is not very fond of me." _Now if that's not the understatement of the Year I don't know what is_ Harry thought, feeling all his hopes to excel in Kung-Fu diminish just like that. 

"You don't say?" As he said this Harry notice him stroking his white beard. "Hmmm...Harry, are you working, by any chance?" Sifu said with a look like he was just hit by a bolt of brilliance.

"No, Sifu"

"Well my family owns a fish market, not that far from here and we are looking for a strong and dedicated working. All you have to do is pack the fish with ice and carry them to the market. We will pay you just like the rest of the workers but we will take a portion of your pay for the class. Interested?" 

Harry jumped up with amazement on hearing the news. "Well I take that as a yes."

"Yes, of course Sifu." 

"Is Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday good for you?"

"Well I was hoping that with my Uncle and all that I can..."

"Everyday it is then." said Sifu Chow

With this news, he was sure to be out of the house at least half of the day and he did not have to expect hand-me-downs from Dudley's old wardrobe. He is finally becoming a man.

"Well, off you go, you start work tomorrow right after class."

With that, he was off and running to Privet Drive.

*******

"Hmmm...I wonder if his ready?" said the old man to himself as he watched the young man run pass him across the street. "I guess he finished that whatever you call it class." The old man has been following this certain boy with raven black hair, glasses and a pair of emerald green eyes. "Must run in the family" he muttered to himself. The old man would sit here on an ordinary wood bench at the edge of the park with a perfect view of the gym. He would sit there every day at the same time, rain or shine for over a month now. Discretion was critical. No one could think otherwise. He planted that flyer knowing full well that his cousin_ What's his name again? Dudly or was is Dudely, ah nevermind._ Would ask his pig of a father to join, with a few minor changes to the flyer that the old man added. _Who would go for "Be One with Your Mind" or "Learn the Secrets of Chinese Art." I mean how many fourteen year olds would go for that. I might be old but when I was the kids age, all I ever wanted was to have fun, like hunting deer with bow or practice jousting._ He was surprised that his plan worked out so perfectly. He planted himselfon this bench earlier this month hoping that no one would think he was out of place. Many people thought he was crazy because he would sit there as if he were sleeping while it rained cats and dogs. Some of the regulars that walked through the park would notice him and give him a one pound here and there. Some of them look at him in disgust as they passed by like Mrs. Davis and her brown and white beagle named Charlie. She was married to an online broker but their marriage was falling apart. She caught her husband Jim, have online line sex, its been going down hill from there. He sometimes would see Mrs. Davis drive down this same street in her grey 1999 VW Golf. Her dog Charlie always sticking his head out the window, was already a year old and was the total opposite from it's owner. Then there was Josh, a spoiled brat since he was one. His Father is a physical therapist for the stars and Mother sits at home and gets drunk._ If he were my son, I would send him out back to wash the outhouse_. Josh's favorite past time was wasting his father's money on drugs that he bought here at the park. All of his friends named the old man, "Willy Will" which in fact wasn't far off. None of them really noticed that he was there to observe just like he did for centuries. But he really never cared for any of them, the only concern he had was with the Boy-Who-Lived. He has waited too long for this moment to let such trivial things distract him. _I missed so many chances before, but with James, I was so close. Only if it weren't for Salazar's heir I might had a chance to move on with my life. James just needed a couple of days and he would be ready, but Harry here, is just about ready and his only 14. I wonder if that Voldy person's attack on him when he was a child effected him, will he be able to control it...I wonder?_

*******

His first day of work was _a learning experience_ Harry thought. There was nothing in the morning that would wake you up better the smell of fresh fish It had a distinct smell that lingered on what ever it touches. Salmon, Marlin, Tuna, you name it Chow's Fish Market is the place to go. Harry had to learn each technique of packing the fish in ice. Certain fish had to be packed with ice over it, while others could be laid on top of the ice. Harry thought that memorizing each fish and how it's packed was hard but lifting it was a whole lot harder. He was corrected by John, who worked there also, because Harry was lifting with his back. "you wondered when all your practice doing the horse stance was gonna come in handy, you have to lift with your legs, it takes the strain of your back and builds more muscle" he told Harry. Following John's advice made a huge difference, but it still was not a simple task. he did this for two hours straight and took a break.

"Hey, Harry" John called "taking your break?"

"Yeah"

"So what do you think?"

"It's interesting, hard work, but interesting. It just feels so good to do something different, to get out of the house and get my hands dirty."

"So, do you go to school?" Harry nodded. "Where at?" John asked

"Um...Smelting" Harry said hoping John would see through his white lie. Harry had a hard time keeping a straight face when he told a lie, "and you?"

"Yeah...um...this private school in China." Harry notice a small twitch when John said this. Harry felt that John did not want to continue to discuss anything that dealt with school. Harry felt relieved by this because_ how much do I know about Smelting anyway._ "So how long have you been practicing Kung-Fu?" Harry asked.

"All my life. My father used it as a disciplinary thing. I was a bad kid when I was young, always looking for fights, you know, to test y skill. I challenged kids twice my size even full grown men. But this one time there was this guy messing around with my best friend's sister and we caught up with him one day. He pulled a knife and me and something just _clicked_, and I just snapped. I was always a firm believer of that any fight, even street fights, should be fair. So imagine how furious I was when I saw him take out a knife" with this John stood up and went through every motion. 

"First he lunged at me with his knife," "WHOOSH!" came out of John's mouth as he side stepped his invisible opponent. "Then I brought down my elbow down like this." Harry watched as the elbow strike slammed into an invisible arm. "I grabbed his same arm, twisted like this, dislocating his shoulder." Harry winced as he could feel the pain from the words. "Still holding his arm, I saw his head dropped forward and HIYA, HIYA, HIYA" John screamed "three knees to the chin, the landed perfectly. I ended it with a backwards round house and saw him fall back and slam his head on the pavement. CRACK!"

Then John settled down and sat down next to Harry. He held up two fingers, his thumb and his index, and showed Harry. "He was this far away from death, unconscious and a cracked skull. Thank God for the police, they saved his life. The took me in and I claimed self-defense and my friends backed me up too, but I knew it wasn't and so did my father." He let out a long sigh. "For punishment, I stood in the middle of the yard, day or night, rain or shine, in the horse stance." Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"How long did you stay like that?" Harry asked.

"Five Days."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Harry._ I was struggling just doing five minutes, I can't imagine doing that for five days._

"I would have stayed longer, if my father was satisfied with my punishment. I wouldn't have survive if it wasn't for my niece, who snuck my food and water."

"How old were you?" Harry had to ask.

"I was 13"

"NO WAY" Harry said with amazement.

"I shit you not" a small grin started to develop on his face. After that my whole life came into perspective. Back then, trouble always tend to find it's way to me, so I decided to strike first before it gets to me, but I'll tell you this Harry." John looked strongly into Harry's eyes. "Trouble will always find you, the important thing is how you will deal with it, will you take the easy way out or would you take it like a man and believe me when I say easy, there is no way telling where you will end up." John stood up, dusted his pants and offered Harry his hand. "Now lets get back to work."

******

The next day, class went on as usual. Meditating, Forms, and back to Meditation. Harry had a lot to think about, especially his conversation with John. Harry was able to relate in some way with John. They both had a troubled youth and at a young age, they were forced to grow up. The innocence of youth was short lived, they were forced to deal with real problems. No more fun and games or waiting for their first real kiss. They were old men living in teenage bodies.

"Harry, Harry?" called Sifu Chow. "Class is over, is there something bothering you?"_ Sifu reminds me of Dumbledore, he was always able to see through my defenses._

"No, Sifu. I was just thinking."

"But its the way your thinking, that your doing wrong." Harry looked at him with a confused expression. "Do not ponder on things or ideas or thoughts. Thinking too hard will cloud you mind. Patience is a virtue, my young grasshopper, with time all your answers will come to you."  


As Harry tried to absorb everything Sifu Chow has said, a loud voice called out.

"GRANDFATHER!"

Before Harry looked up he was shoved accidentally away as the girl ran up and gave Sifu Chow a bug hug.

"I brought you lunch" said the girl.

"Now, Now, Granddaughter of mine, say sorry to my student that you so unkindly pushed away."

She let go of Sifu Chow, "Granddaughter meet Grasshopper, his name is..." As she turned around.

"HARRY!" she screamed and quickly covered her mouth.

_Cho, Cho Chang_

_*******_

Man, if thats not a cliff hanger, then what is. WHOO. Chapter 2 in the books.

Stay tuned for the next Chapter:

Who is this mysterious old dude?! Will Harry's feelings of regret resurface or maybe his feelings for Cho will come back? Only time will TELL! 

TILL NEXT TIME

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS

A Stupid Person, Otaku freak (twice), HViper182, Raven Dragonclaw, Hannah Abby, M-27, VyingQuill,Blondie, Spaceshifted, and AtmaVegeta


	3. Harry Potter and the Spiritual Force cha...

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to J.K. Rowling except my fingers which are so tired from typing and now my brain which is so tired of thinking.

For those readers that are starting Chapter 3 and wondering where the hell I am at, I posted the real Chapter 2, so if you dont understand where you are go back to chapter 2. I am also planning to make this a novel-type fic, so if your wondering about the pairing, don't worry we have a long way to go. I might even make this the first part of a trilogy, it all depends on how everyone likes my story. Well thanks again of the reviews, keep them coming...if you have a question or something to point out, just post them on the review board. Also, my title for this fic is something i just came up with, so if this story does not have any spiritual force...or something like it...sorry...but i will try to incorporate it. 

ALsO THE NUmBER OF WORdS FO THiS FIc ShOULd ALReDY bE aT 10000 AFtER THiS CHaPT BUt fanfiction is counting it wrong so I DONT KNOW 

Chapter 3

A Hidden Talent

"Cho!" yelled Mrs. Chang. "Your Grandpa is dying to see you."

_How long has it been since I've seen my grandfather? Since they moved here from China last year, I haven't had the chance to see him or even my uncle John. With school and the death of Cedric, who was someone I deeply cared for, I haven't been myself. I couldn't face grandfather because he was always able to see right through me._

Cho knew exactly what he would say. "Child, you must let go of the past, it will only hinder your sight of your future." 

_But I can't let go, I won't let go yet. I am not sure I'm ready to let go. I want to remember each and every single detail of him. His blue eyes that I could drown in and his embrace that would send shivers down my spine. I won't let any of them, even my grandfather, make me forget Him. _

Cho laid down were pen and closed her journal. The same journal that she has been writing since her arrival at Hogwarts. It contained her deepest secrets and desires. It contained the joys of learning magic and making new friends. Her happiness on making the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Even her ten O.W.L.S that she received, but her happiness was short lived. She would turn back to the pages of her fifth year. She notice all the pages filled with "Cedric this" and "Cedric that." She was never a person that was "too into" themselves, but she knew that she was popular and some guys liked her._ But Cedric was different, he saw pass my appearance and liked me for me_. 

Cho sat down in front of her Dresser which held pictures of her fellow Ravenclaw friends, waving at her smiling. Then there was one picture of Cedric, the only one she had of him. She planned to have more before the start of her sixth year at Hogwarts because she decided she was going to spend the whole summer with Cedric. They would have had many opportunities to take as many pictures as they wanted. 

As she looked into the mirror, she could imagine her friends not recognizing her. She had changed her appearance by cutting her long silky black hair which before reached her waist and now its slightly hovered above her shoulders. The hair that she cut she kept it in a golden box, under her bed. It used to contain a teddy bear that Cedric gave her for Christmas. It was magically enhanced by Cedric, to hug her whenever he was thinking of her. It now just sits in her room, very silent and still.

She kept her hair because_ it was one of the things that Cedric loved to play with. He would run his fingers through my hair, telling me how much he loved how soft it was._ She also dyed her hair, only the tips, and colored them blue to match her house color. She tried desperately to get away from the image which Cedric fell in love with, but she couldn't, whatever she did, however much she changed. Once she looked into the mirror, she saw him. 

Knowing full well that her grandfather would be waiting for her, she turned away from the mirror and went down stairs.

"Here take this to you Grandfather," Mrs. Chang handed her daughter a package containing sushi made from the fish of their market,_ Ahi and Ebi rolls, my grandfathers favorite._ "You do know where it is?" Cho nodded. "Do you want me to drop you off?"

Reluctantly Cho said "No I'll walk, I think the sun and the air would do me some good."

As Cho turned to leave, "and Mom, thank you."

"I know dear, I know." she gave her daughter a warm embrace._ I love my mom. She would always tell me school first and you can find a boyfriend after you graduate. But she knew that this was different. She know I needed time and space after what happened._

As Cho walked through the crowded streets many thoughts traveled in and out of her mind. As she headed down towards her grandfathers gym, she felt time fly by and then, before she knew it, she was at the door. Cho's heart filled with joy at the sight of her Grandfather._ The pillar of strength in our family_ she thought. All thoughts of sorrow left he mind, a burden lifted from her shoulders as she saw a scrawny old man who was so strong but was so gentle. _You can hug him like a stuff animal._ Which she did and then she turned around to apologize to the student for her rudeness.

She saw him. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again who was responsible for the The-Boyfriend-That-Died.

******** 

"Granddaughter meet Grasshopper. His name is...."

"Harry!" screamed Cho and quickly covered her gapping mouth.

"That's right Harry...um...you know him?" ask the confused Grandfather.

"Cho?" He had to look twice before recognizing her because she looked completely different than the last time he saw her, which was the last day of school. Her hair was shorter and the ends were blue. But he noticed something with her eyes. They contained the same shadow of death that loomed over him not to long ago. All his feeling of remorse that were pushed aside to the back of his head, came back with a sudden rush. He hoped to have the whole summer to think and practice what he was going to say, but now he had no time.

"He goes to my school grandfather..." Harry could see tears starting to form on her face. "Grandfather, if you'll excuse me." as she started to run off.

"No, no my dear, you know that I have taught you to confront your problems. If you run away it will only make matters worse." said Sifu Chow.

"But Grandfather you just don't understand..." cried Cho.

"I may not know what the problem is, but I know a solution!" A wide grin developed on the face on Sifu Chow. "The best way to let go of pent up emotions is to spar, ask your Uncle, he know all about releasing anger." 

Harry looked shocked at the conversation between Sifu Chow and Cho._ Don't I get a say in this._

"Yes Grandfather" Cho said as she turned to give Harry a glare. The tears that were there before were completely gone.

"But Sifu, I can't fight her, she a..."

Harry's comment only enraged her even more. "A WHAT? A GIRL? You better go and get ready MISTER HARRY POTTER!" With that, she turned and ran towards the dressing room.

Harry turned to Sifu Chow, "But Sifu, I can't fight her!" Harry tried to explain.

"What going on here?" John asked as he joined the conversation.

"It seems that our young Harry here is going to have his first sparring lesson!" Sifu clasped his hands with excitement.

"With WHO?" John asked.

"Cho" Harry muttered staring at the ground.

"How do you know my niece?"  


"We go to the same school."  


"I thought you go to..." He looked at Harry with a confused expression. "Oh...That School, no wonder you were hesitant when I asked you."  


"You know about HOG..." Harry stopped and realized some of the other students watching. "I mean you know about THE school?" he whispered. 

"Well, yeah..."  


"GRANDFATHER!" yelled Cho "Do you have a shirt I could wear?!"

"Top drawer dear." he yelled back at her and turned to John.

"John, you can sit on Harry's corner, alright?"

"Yes Father." He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and took him towards the ring.

"John, I am sorry for misleading..." he tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. I know that you have to keep that school a secret, but we need to talk about the fight."

"I know, how can Sifu match me up with a girl!"

"Ha, Ha. If that's what your worried about than you gonna have a long day ahead of you."

"Why?" Harry looked at John, confused.

"You don't believe that just because she's a girl that my father spoiled her with gifts and girly things?!" 

"Well, I thought..."  


"You thought wrong. My father didn't want his precious little granddaughter walking down the streets defenseless. When my brother and his family 

lived with us, my father taught all of us Kung-Fu, the whole family. He taught Cho for three years straight before they moved here"

"WHAT, but I have been only in class for seven days!"

"Well you got to learn sometime." He stuffed the head gear on Harry's head.

"Put these pads on." John threw Harry a pair of white shin pads and went back to look for some other equipment._ What am I getting myself into? _Harry thought as he slipped on the shin pads._ I should feel sorry for Cho, but I feel sorry for myself. Here I am getting ready to get my arse kicked by someone I once had a crush on_. John returned with wrist wraps.

"I don't think I can do this!" said Harry as John continued to wrap his wrists.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Yeah, right. Like your gonna help me beat up your little niece?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, if your gonna put it that way..." John stopped what he was doing.

"Wait...I'm sorry, it's just...i''m just so nervous. I'm here, waiting for some veteran in the ring, who wants to kick my arse."  


"Why is that?"

"It's a long story. Any advise?" Harry looked at John, waiting for him to say_ "STOP the fight, Harry ain't ready."_ But he waited with no avail.

"Okay, Cho likes all that flashy and fancy stuff. You know the second forms that you learning right now?" Harry nodded.

"The crescent kicks and the circular hand movements?"

"Yeah, I remember them." Harry's legs started to tremble.

"She likes to incorporate those moves when she fights. The best offense is a good defense. Stick to your straight punches and your low sweeps, all your first form moves that you learned already. Let her make the first mistake, she always leaves her self open when she tries those high risk moves, but if you get hit, you'll know." He reached for Harry's glasses.

"No, leave them on, I can't see without them."

"But..."

"How can I fight her, if I can't see?" Harry tried to explain.

"Okay, but don't tell me later that I didn't warn you!"

Cho stepped out of the dressing room, _Dress to kill, literally. _She walked into the ring and gave Harry a serious glare._ Oh Boy! I'm in trouble._

As many of the advance students gathered around the ring to watch. "This match will be three rounds, two minutes each. No elbow allowed. Everything else is legal. I will referee the match." stated Sifu Chow. He walked to the middle of the ring. "Fight!"

Harry was surprised, _What! It already started_. He turned to John, "What about gloves?!" he yelled at him in panic.

"What do you think those things on your wrist are for?" John said with a grin on his face.

"But they have no padding!"

"Harry, turn around!"

"What?" As Harry turned, he barely had enough time to dodge Cho's right hand, but not enough to miss her left hand that followed. "POW" Bells started to ring in his head. He quickly shook it off and backed away. "Cho, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  


"Shut up" she muttered and went for a high left spin kick, which he ducked under. _Man, she is going for the kill. Remember what John said, defense._ She followed it with a right sweep. Harry's mind was racing, he was too worried of getting hit, he didn't even bother to attack. Left, Right, Left, Right she continued her assault. Harry was lucky enough to dodge all them. She backed away and changed stances. _The Tiger Stance. Know for it's lightning quick speed up close but its weak long range attacks, so I keep my distance, I should be fine._

He notices the rage in her eyes at the begging of the match was gone and pure concentration was left. He could feel her aura that surrounded her expand and before Harry realized she pounced. She quickly closed the gap between them and her fury of attacks, were widely thrown punches and he had no problem dodging them._ She spent three years to fight like this, wait. _He thought and then he notices something. _oh boy._ Before Harry could realized that he was being set up, she landed a double palm strike into his chest. It felt like a truck had just slammed him right in the chest which flew him across the ring. His back hit the ropes and then he fell on one knee. _I can't breath. No one has ever hit me that hard_. He tried to gasp for air but his body would let him.

"One, Two, Three..." He could barely make out the numbers Sifu Chow was saying. "Ding" _Damn, I was saved by the bell._

He finally managed to take a deep breath and mustered enough energy to walk to his corner.

"She's good isn't she?"

"Too good" Harry said exhausted.

"Well it's your fault!"  


"My fault"

"Yeah, what are you doing in there? All you did was dodged. You never threw a single punch, she left herself open so many times, she doesn't even know she's doing it."  


"But I can't"

"Don't worry she's a big girl and knowing her she'll respect you even more." Harry looked across the ring and saw her starring at him, her eyes were out for blood and wanting death.

"She'll switch to crane stance this round knowing that she's got you on the ropes, this will give you a good chance to counter, remember Harry, sidestep and counter."

DING

_Damn that bell. Now I got to go in the ring again,_

Still having a hard time breathing correctly, Harry got up and prepared himself for another onslaught. He looked across the ring and saw her switch her stances._ Just like John said. I've got to watch for an opening. The crane stance weakness is in its lack of low attack defense. If I constantly attack her legs, she won't be able to block._

Harry tried a low roundhouse, which she easily hopped over._ Well throw that idea out the window. I've got to try and keep her off balance_ Harry thought. Just then, Cho tried a high roundhouse which he ducked under and then._ There, there's the opening I was waiting for,_ once he saw her back turn to come around, he did a reverse leg sweep that thrown her to the matt. "YEAH" yelled John in Harry's corner. He continued his attack with an axe kick but she managed to roll away. With one fluid motion, she flipped to her feet and threw a right hand palm strike towards his mid-section. With basic arm block, he was able to force away her hand but he never saw what was coming next. She was able to use the momentum of his block, and she did a reverse-spin heel kick that connected to the back of his head. "POW" and then every thing suddenly faded to black. 

******

"But it wasn't his fault" said a familiar voice.

"I know Grandfather, its just when I saw him, I just got so emotional."

"I know dear, I know" Harry recognize the voice to be Sifu Chow and Cho. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. He sat up and tried to make out the two people standing by him, but it was all a blurry mess. He touched his face and notice he didn't have his glasses on, but there was something else. Five bandages around his eyes and his face._ I don't remember getting hit in the face_ he thought. "Where's my glasses?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry I am so sorry." Cho cried walking towards the bed and sat down on the chair beside him.

"No Cho, I'm sorry. It was my fault and I deserve this."

"No, you don't. Your one of the bravest people I know and you would have never did anything to hurt Cedric. He even told me how you helped him out for the first task."

With the mention of his name, Harry couldn't help but feel responsible. _If I just took the cup, instead of being a stupid prat and offer Cedric a tie, he would still be alive._ "Oh...he told you about that?" He said while staring at his feet.

"Mister Harry Potter, look at me." Harry raised his eyes and looked at the seriousness in her eyes. "I don't blame you, no one blames you and if I hear that your blaming yourself about Cedric's death, I'm gonna kick your ass again!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh really, I think I am entitled for a rematch." 

"Your ON! Friends?" Offering her hand.

"Friends" Harry shook her had in a business-type fashion. 

"Plus, I had so much fun, I never sparred for a long time" she exclaimed, showing the whiteness of her teeth.

"Well, at least on of us had fun" he said sarcastically. He looked around and notices that he was not in the gym anymore. "Where am I?"

"You're at our family eye doctor" said Sifu Chow. "When you hit the matt. Your glasses broke so we came here to fix it. Also, I ordered you some contacts."  


"Contacts? I don't need contacts." said Harry.

"Yes, you are. Did you feel your bandages on your face?" Harry touched his face again. "When you fell, the glass shattered and cut your face. If I'm going to start your sparring lessons tomorrow, I'll need you to wear contacts." explained Sifu Chow.

He nodded in agreement, "I had another question, You know when I was hit with the double palm strike, it felt like another force slammed into my chest."

"Cho, It was you who threw the punch, you can explained it." He motioned Cho to talk.

"Well, you know how Hogwarts is a European Magic School as well as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. There are also American Magic Schools..."

"So there are Chinese Magic Schools also?" Harry asked.

"Well, kind of...I don't know how to explain it, Grandfather?"

"Harry, the European and American schools, like Hogwarts, use wands to channel their magic and project them, like Hexs and Charms. In Chinese Magic School, instead of projecting them outside our body, we teach students to keep the magic inside the body and focus it on one point. For example, when I throw a punch." Harry saw Sifu Chow close his eyes and suddenly threw a punch, "HIYA."_ BOOM_, a sonic wave filled the room, strong enough, that Harry could feel pressure on his chest.

"Imagine what it feels like up close." Cho said to him as Harry's mouth dropped. He looked at his Sifu, who was such a tiny old man, but has all that power.

"It takes along time to learn how to channel your CHI into one move. Your mind must be very focused, even I need a second to prepare." As he finished his sentence the Optometrist walked into the room.

"Well Mr. Potter, here are your glasses and a one year supply of contacts, remember now, change them every two weeks." Harry nodded.

"Come on Harry, we'll drop you off" said Cho as she followed her grandfather out of the room.

But all Harry could think of was_ WOW_. 

_++++++++_

Well Chapter 3 is now in the books. Hoped you liked it enough to write a Review. Keep them coming people.

Chapter 4

What happen to Ron and Hermione? Will they ever show up in this fic? And what about that stupid old guy, whats up with him?

COMEBACK AGAIN AND HOPEFULLY I CAN FIND OUT MYSELF

THANKS TO

A Stupid Person, Otaku freak (twice), HViper182, Raven Dragonclaw, Hannah Abby, M-27, VyingQuill,Blondie, Spaceshifted, AtmaVegeta, Lupin, Bon, Tom

  


  
  



	4. Harry Potter and the Spiritual Force cha...

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to J.K. Rowling except my fingers which are so tired from typing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!

HEY GUYS, I AM SO SORRY…I HAD TO STUDY FOR MY FINALS FOR SUMMER, SO I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE FOURTH CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME AND I HOPE I DID NOT LOSE ANY FANS. THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS AGAIN, BUT I HAD A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU. SINCE I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS FIC, I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT IN WRITERS BLOCK, SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A IDEA OR SOMETHING YOU WANT TO HELP PUT INTO THIS FIC EMAIL ME AT smv@hawaii.rr.com. THIS WILL HELP ME FILL IN THE GAPS OF THE MAIN STORY.

CHAPTER 4

The Master

"Master, Master! We have arrived" yelled the servant, opening the carriage door.

The Master stood out and studied his surroundings. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm pretty sure Master" he said cautiously as he studied the map again. "I deciphered the runes on this map and correlated them with runes of the book and I was able to find the coordinates and…"  


"Stop you babblings and all of you move out of the way!" he ordered. With this, the hooded group parted and allowed their master through. The master studied the rock carefully looking for a way in. "And how am I supposed to move this boulder?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"The book fool, use the book!"  


With this the servant ran his eyes through the pages of the book, desperately trying to find an answer. "Here Master, I found it" said the servant joyfully.

"Give it here" yelled the master as he swiped the book away from his servant. He ran his eyes down the page and placed his hand onto the rock. He carefully read the incantation and magically the rock started o move slowly from its place.

"Yes, YES!" yelled the master. "The knowledge that this cave contains will be at my disposal. No one will be able to stand against me, especially that muggle-loving baboon and that foolish boy will no longer be able to hide from me again. The Wizarding World shall now bow down to me."

"Yes Master, you would finally be the most powerful wizard in the world." Said the servant.

"What? You doubt my strength now? _Crucio!_" yelled the master.

The terrifying screams echoed throughout the forest. "Is there anyone else you doubt me?" He stared at his other followers, looking for signs of weakness from them.

"No…Master…Please…" screamed the servant. 

"As you wish my pawn, you have done well again by finding the location of this place, but your foolish babbling will get you into trouble."

"Sorry Master" said the servant as he groveled to his master's feet. "I am eternally your servant"

"Do you see this?" he pointed his wand in the direction of followers, "All of you should have the same, unrelenting loyalty as he does. If anyone gets out of line, they shall suffer the same fate I have prepared for _ THAT_ traitor!" 

"Thank you Master, Thank you" said the servant.

With a swift kick to the mid-section, the servant cringed in pain. "Get up already! You're making a fool out of your self." Then hastily turned towards the cave and watched the boulder move completely from its plalce, exposing the cave that lied behind it. Unexpectedly, a brilliant green light flashed out of the cave, illuminating the forest with a sickly glow, blinding the master and his followers.

"WHAT THE…" Finally, the master's vision cleared and exposed a green robed figure, emerging from the cave.

"AHHH, finally I am able to walk amongst the living. So many years of imprisonment, I am surprised that I haven't gone mad myself." The robed figure stretched his arms out, looking to the sky and brought his attention towards the people who stood before him. He then removed his hood to reveal his face.

"YOU!" screamed the master. "I thought you were…DEAD?!"

"Dead? Then how could I be standing here before you?" He raised his nose in the air pompously. "I must assume that since you are here, you know who I am and the power that I wielded…" 

"But…I…thought…" for the first time in his life, the master was at loss for words. The figure that stands before him cannot be the person he claims to be.

"You assumed that, with the power I have, that I could be easily defeated?" Anger started to fill his voice and with a simple wave of his hand, each and everyone of the master's followers including himself, cringed in pain. Arms and legs contorted unnaturally, the screaming reverberated across the whole forest, and pain upon pain filled everyone's body. "You are just like the rest of them, assuming obvious. I am evil personified, their only hope was to contain me." With a simple wave of hand, the forest turned dead silent.

"But the book…the book said…" muttered the master.

"Ah, the book" and with another wave of his hand, the book flew into his hands. "Yes, I was fooled, just like you, hoping to find what I so sought fully desired, and the unending thirst for knowledge. Damn that fool, I will not let him get the better of me again." He looked at his surroundings, the trees in the forest and the constellation of stars. "What year is this? So much has changed" he questioned the groveling servant.

"1995" he mumbled.

"Has it been that long? Stab his eye!" He started to pace around, concentrating on his next plan of action. "He should be alive, which still gives me the change to obtain the power. I still can take my revenge!" the green robed figure screamed to the heavens. "But I will need to help." The figure paced back and forth, talking to himself not even bothering with the half-dozen hooded figures who started to situated themselves to their feet. 

"Surely my forces have all been destroyed after my presumed death, and those that remain are only offspring. I don't think I can trust them as I did their ancestors." He finally looked at the master, who had gathered enough energy to stand. "You" he pointed at the master, "Whom do you follow?"

"Surely my forces have all been destroyed after my presumed death, and those that remain are only offspring. I don't think I can trust them as I did their ancestors." He finally looked at the master, who had gathered enough energy to stand. "You" he pointed at the master, "Whom do you follow?"

The master drew out his wand and yelled, "I follow no one," and was sent falling to the ground once again, with a simple wave of the green-wizard's hand.

"You do now" said the green-wizard "Now I will ask you the question again, whom do you follow?"

"You Master" said the shambled body as it lay on the forest floor, unable to move.

The green-wizard dropped his hand cutting of the spell and continued to stare at hooded figures that surrounded him. "Who are you?"  


No one dared to speak, some of them moved backed cautiously. "I said WHO ARE YOU?"

"We are the Death Eater" said one of the hooded figures.

"And you follow the survivor, do you not?" asked the green-wizard as he surveyed the people that stood before him.  


"Yes"

"The fittest and strongest of our species?"

"Yes"  


"Who has bested your master?" pointing toward the unconscious heap that lay before him.  


"You have" they answered in unison.

"Whom do you follow?" 

"We follow you" As they bowed before their new master which planted a wide grin on the green-wizards face.

******

_"TAP, TAP, TAP"_

Harry opened his eyes in disgust. Like many nights before he would wake up sweaty and short of breath. He failed to see the face of the girl in his dreams again. _Why can't I just find who that girl is? DAMN_

_"TAP"_

Harry looked where the noise was coming from. _The window._ He turned to see a tawny owl hovering right outside his window. Getting out of his bed he noticed his boxers a little damp. _What the Hell?! Don't tell me I took a piss in my bed, Aunt Petunia is going to kill me. _Harry went to check his bed sheets but to his surprise they were dry. _That's weird, I..._

_"TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP"_

"All right already, hold your horses." He quickly changed his boxers and ran to open the window, hoping that Uncle Vernon wouldn't wake up. He noticed the writing on the letter, it was from his godfather. 

_Harry,_

_How are you? I am sorry I couldn't write to you any sooner, but since I have been sent on a mission. I've been very BUSY. There has been so much activity recently and "THEY" have been gathering their forces quietly, which is unusual for them. I can't go into detail and I hate leaving you in the dark but there is a possibility that this letter might get intercepted. Keep an eye out for me, I will stop by later in the week._

_Snuffles_

_P.S. I know that you've been through a lot last term, but remember it wasn't your fault. You are one of the two bravest men I know and the second was your father. I consider myself lucky to be called your Godfather._

_What is Sirius doing spying and chasing after Death Eaters, when he himself is wanted by the Ministry._ All Harry could do was stare at the letter, hoping his godfather will stay out of trouble. Harry looked out his window to see the sun was about to rise, so he decided fix breakfast and get working on the Garden. 

Today was Sunday, so he was stuck at Privet Drive because there were no classes and he didn't have to work. Working on Aunt Petunia's garden was a lot easier that working and training. Sifu Chow started his sparring training, which was exhausting. His mind and body were tired from the constant battles it was put through. A usual day of training, started off with meditation and after that, his whole day changed with grueling exercises. One of the exercises he dreaded involved him sitting on the concrete floor and holding himself up with his knuckles for ten minutes. Sifu Chow said that by doing this exercise, it will kill the nerves in his knuckles and make punching less painful. He noticed that when he practiced on the punching bag, it was less painful, but he was not sure if it was his from the dead nerves or if his hand was just too numb from the exercise. Another exercise that baffled Harry was thrusting his fingers into hot sand. The idea was to kill nerves in his finger tips but it was also supposed to help him with his hand quickness. 

While pulling the weeds from the ground, he caught a glimpse of the battle marks from his last practice. Black and blue spots traveled across his entire leg and forearm. Some of them were the size of his fist. The constant banging of shins and forearms with John formed huge welts making his leg look like an apple that has been dropped too many times. _Damn, I wish I had my wand or Madam Pomprey. I would be okay in just a matter of minutes. _For an inexperience fighter, Harry's shins and forearms were no match for John's. The exercise entailed, hitting John's shin with his. The first time he did this, he was only able to hit John's leg five times. John's shin felt like petrified oak and destroyed any feeling that was left in Harry's leg. He spent following nights freezing from the ice that wrapped around his leg. Taking another good look at his legs, _I really miss my wand. I don't even know why they have that stupid law. What will happen if a Death Eater apparated, right in front of me? What about the muggle-borns like Hermione, they can't fend for themselves and they are the ones at risk, I wonder how their doing right now, I still did not receive a letter from both of them. After I finished with the garden, I should send them a letter._

The only good thing that was happening at practice was Cho, who decided to take up her training again. They would spar together, which Harry usually lost. The last time they sparred, he was able to go a full three rounds and avoided getting knocked out but still got his arse kicked. After practice, she usually helped at the fish market and during their break; John and Cho would tell him about the tournaments they were in. Cho mentioned how John was the reigning champion for three years straight in kick boxing tournaments while Cho was the youngest forms champion that they ever had in their region. 

She never mentioned anything dealing with Cedric, but he understood that both of them lost a lot when he passed away and she needs some time before she can talk feely about Cedric. Just by looking at her eyes, which seemed distant half the time, he was able to tell that she was deeply hurt. _Were they really that close?_ he thought. His feelings of infatuation that existed during his third and fourth year were long gone and were replaced by a brotherly conviction that he held for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. The feeling only brought upon by sharing a life or death experience or having to deal with a death of a friend. He promised to himself that he would protect all of them from being hurt, they were his brother and sisters now and he sacrifice himself before any harm come to them. 

****

It has been five days since he witness the incident at the gym. From the same ordinary wooden bench he always sat on, he was fortunate enough to get the perfect view of the fight. Just the thought of seeing the raven hair boy getting his arse kick by an short haired Chinese girl brought a smile to his face. Never in his life had he seen an arse whooping dished out by a little girl._ Don't get me wrong, I know women are "independent" now, but their just "WOMEN." Back in my days, the women were only good for cleaning and cooking, now days their getting jobs and making their own money but who is going to stay home and take care of the children or fix dinner. Man, times have changed_ the old man thought to himself_._ There was a significant difference from the raven-haired boy after that day. The old man notice that the raven-hair boy walk differently since the fight and it wasn't because the boy's body was beaten up from the constant training, but he showed an increase amount of confidence that radiated throughout his body, like a hundred pounds was lifted off his shoulders. _It must have been that Chinese girl's doing, I wonder who she is, an ex-girlfriend maybe. _ He shook that thought out of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. He witness the boy's power had increased after each lesson._ But would he be able to control it? There are many demons that trapped in his head_ he thought. He looked up into the night sky and gazed at the stars above._ It is happening already, he has been released. I must give it to the boy. It doesn't matter if his ready or not, time is of the essence… _

(A/N: Sorry about the "wet boxers" thing, I had mean writers block and I did not know what to put in here so…hope no one gets offended and stops reading. Just remember that every teen goes through it, one time or another)

MAN, FINALLY ITS OVER. I KNOW ITS PRETTY SHORT AND SUCKS A WHOLE LOT, BUT WRITE ME A REVIEW, CONSTRUCTIVE OR NOT, DOES NOT MATTER TO ME. MY WRITING STYLE IS DIFFERENT THAN OTHERS, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT WAS ONE OF THE HARDEST CHAPTERS TO WRITE. SORRY FOR IT COMING OUT LATE JUST BAD WRITERS BLOCK. HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME.

THANKS TO

A Stupid Person, Otaku freak (three), HViper182, Raven Dragonclaw, Hannah Abby, M-27, VyingQuill,Blondie, Spaceshifted, AtmaVegeta, Lupin, Bon, Tom, Lupin (lupinclone2001@hotmail.com), DJ, Infad, Jayde Moon, invincible, Lu, HarryPotHead, VanillaTuesday, Dark Golo, Lady Evilness, Faith B, Peter, EaRtHaNgEl831, Paladin Steelbreaker, Harry4ever, kattis Potter Black (kattis_black@hotmail.com), and Wondergirl 


End file.
